The present invention relates to media playlists, and more specifically to merging of media playlists within a location.
People use their mobile devices to consume media such as audio, video or photographs using online services. Through the online or “cloud based” services, a user can play a playlist which is defined as predetermined list of digital files. The playlist is preferably stored online. Through the online services, the media of the playlist may be played from any location and from multiple devices subscribed to the online service. Users can also create shared cloud based playlists, or create collaborative playlists that multiple users can update and play as subscribers to the online service.
Alternatively, users may establish a playlist with media that is present or residing in a repository or storage of the device itself.
In a confined space users are generally confined to listening to audio from one device, and one playlist, unless headphones are worn. For example, in a motor vehicle, if the driver has his or her device paired to the car audio system, the music playing will be based on playlists or songs available on that device or service of the user paired to the car audio system.